Happy 50th Mom!
by StarLush
Summary: Scully's 50th Birthday morning. (In response to GA's Reddit) ;-) (Yes that was me...and I really just asked a random question I wasn't expecting an answer but SO thrilled)! ENJOY!


**It's only right for me to be the one to attempt a short story, since I asked the damn question to Ms. Anderson on her Reddit AMA. I own no ONE! And I will give the credit for the story idea to GA herself. Not as dramatic as it sounded in her answer but I thought it was fun nonetheless! ENJOY! **

**(BTW Thank you to all the Tumblr people who reblogged that over and over again, giving me motivation to write the story, if you don't like it I'm sorry, I wrote it quickly and simply). **

* * *

"Mmmm...I do like the feeling of that in the morning." Pushing her backside against his groin fully.

"Scully, it's the least I can do to prove to you that no matter how 'old' you get, you still look incredible. How you ever do it I'll never know." Mulder whispered into her neck quietly. So many nights they'd spent in this very position, him wrapped fully around her petite form. It was something that wasn't going to diminish no matter how long they were together.

"I feel like you are trying to butter me up for something…?" She lazily let out as his hand rubbed at her hip slightly. Putting a nice amount of pressure on her hip bone making her smile a bit and moan as his fingers brushed over the soft panties she was wearing, reaching further towards her center, getting a groan of approval.

"Last time I checked we didn't need any sort of lubricant for what I'm doing to you…" he teased her, getting a laugh from her. They were quite silly in bed sometimes; Mulder had a sense of humor that even during sex she could appreciate. It made it fun and spontaneous and with a teenager wandering around the house, she'd take any innuendo he could come up with. It sometimes seemed like a challenge, coming up with something William might not catch onto and she was usually game for the banter. "...make sure you stay quiet Scully, don't forget we've got a teenager in the house now…" she moaned quietly at his tease and what his wandering fingers were doing to her, igniting a fire in her belly that she felt she didn't feel enough lately.

His fingers were soft and teasing while his mouth made little kisses on her ear and neck. Nuzzling his nose into her red locks, he had noticed the graying over the last few years but never teased her about it, he secretly loved her aging body, maybe it showed maturity, maybe the fact that it barely made a difference over the years from when she was shaking his hand in his office to the time she took advantage of him in his bed, she never wavered, she's really stayed the same. She arched against him as his hand cupped her, almost pawing at her center, teasing and playful, her nether lips had already felt swollen. He knew this wouldn't take much and in the time frame they had to get going before William fully awoke, God forbid he awoke to his parents having sex, Scully would be the one to be more embarrassed for sure.

"As much as I'd love to tease the Hell out of you this morning I don't think we have the time for any shenanigans…" Mulder pulled at her hip, rolling himself back slightly so she was on her back for him, clawing at her panties to come off and with swift maneuvers from them both the lousy garment was discarded. His hands were making wonderful work at the curve of her hip and making their way closer to where she desperately desired them. It only took a moment's thought and as if he were a mind reader he was prying her leg over his own hip, opening her up to him and brushing his fingers along her slit, which was more than ready for some attention. He loved the tease the most, dragging his fingers over and over, from clit down and up and over again, until she writhed in anticipation for something more. Ever so surely it was bound to happen and she knew it would but she had to wait, she almost had to prove to him she was ready for him, prove that she was ready enough for more.

"Dear Lord let's please move on before I turn primal…" Scully begged, it wasn't something she usually did but Mulder sometimes went with it to humor her.

"Scully, you know I have no problem just being your sex toy but I wanted to make sure you enjoy yourself." He smiled lazily, trying to figure out her mood this early Sunday morning.

"Let's just do this huh?" She clamored over him, straddling his hips like she often did, taking what she wants and him just coaching her along. Sitting upright on him, she stared down at his sleepy face and crazy bedhead and smiled as she grabbed the hem of her nightie and pulled it upward; he loved this part of the seduction and seeing her skin spread across her ribs was his favorite part, the way her beautiful skin moved against her rib cage, and the breasts he'd grown to love over the years. Perfect. She could feel his cock extremely hard under her and she ground herself onto him, making him extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Sir, but those are going to be removed you expect me to do my job properly." She teased in her best doctor tone.

"Scully you know it kills me when you do that in the bedroom…" He bit his lip as she tilted upwards slightly giving him room to remove his boxers.

"I know, that's why I do it…now are _you_ going to keep quiet or do I need to sedate you?" She moved up and reached her hand down and felt him, stroked him, loved him. Hard and warm at her touch, he sucked in a breath as she stroked him gently, reaching down a little further to give his testicles a little roll, just gently without hurting him. She was always gentle but loving in this way and he loved it. His head lolled back as she stroked him, his own hand made its way to her folds and massaged gently, dipping a finger subtly into her center and curving just right to hit her g-spot.

"Oh Mulder..."She signed out loud and paused her own stroking of him, lost in the moment. Sometimes it was nice for them to work each other up in this way. The feeling of being teenagers all over again, fingering, teasing, just hands but it never lasted very long. She tried to keep up with his rhythm in his stroking of her; in and out, up and down but couldn't manage. Scully ceased her own stroking of him, she was breathless and her body wanted to take over, rolling her hips as he slipped his fingers in and out of her. He was always good for her in this way, in tune with her sounds, knowing exactly what she needed and wanted.

She was slowly becoming unraveled and not sure if she could go for multiples or not, she grabbed Mulder's arm and held him as he sped up for her, desperately not wanting to stop. Her fingers dug into his forearm, she could feel his muscles flex as he worked her, curving his fingers along the front wall, pressing and releasing and stroking so smoothly. She could barely hold back little yelps of excitement on certain strokes, though he knew he had to be careful with their son down the hall.

"Oh God…" She bit her lip and they both felt her body tense up and her insides clamp around his fingers. She dug her nails into the flesh of his arm, surely leaving little impressions. Riding out the waves slowly, panting and praying to the heavens in every manner silently she could think of, Mulder watching her every move as he usually like to watch her more than anything, the look of pure ecstasy was what he liked more than anything. He was a pleaser.

"I hope you have some left for me…?" Mulder asked her slyly.

"You've got nothing to worry about…" she smiled and looked down on him heavy lidded and flushed from her orgasm. Removing his hand from her he placed it on her thigh and Scully maneuvered herself over him again, angling herself with his cock and slipping down over him.

"Jesus, I love when it's swift and quick, brings back memories…" he winked at her and she slapped him playfully. She moved up and down again, building the excitement in them both, rolling her hips in time with his, feeling him slip in and out of the wet folds, each of them aching for some kind of release. The pressure was building and she was sure she was close to another orgasm, watching Mulder she knew he wasn't far behind.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

The door opened too swiftly for them to even have a sense of decency about them.

"Happy Birthday!..." William stood shocked; Scully a shade of crimson that Mulder had never seen before which only caused him to chuckle under her slightly.

"I uhhh, go…" William couldn't leave fast enough, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh God…" Scully sighed out in embarrassment and rolled off Mulder who couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "...I uhh…"

"The thrill is gone huh?" Mulder couldn't wipe the smirk off his face.

"Mulder, shut up…" she punched his arm and braced herself for the inevitable conversation that was going to happen on her 50th birthday. "Tell me why couldn't I just have an amazing 50th? Why couldn't it have been like yours, mellow and relaxing, filled with a day of sex and fun? Nope I get to spend mine embarrassed to be around my son, trying to avoid the fact that he just caught his parents having sex…" She sighed and rolled out of bed.

"So no happy endings?" Mulder joked and Scully shot him her infamous eyebrow.

* * *

**So I'm sure not the ending you were expecting but it would foil my damn birthday plans! ;-) 3**


End file.
